Reverse Heartache
by Bemused Writer
Summary: Dominique gets to spend some unexpected quality time with Jeanne wherein they discuss a few things and Dominique considers new possibilities.


When Dominique first whisked Jeanne away for a dance she hadn't thought much of it. She had been frustrated with Noé for unknowingly taking advantage of her feelings and annoyed at the nonsense he was spouting. He was jealous that Jeanne had beaten him to Vanitas's blood? If only that were all it was. But if he couldn't name his feeling for Vanitas, well, she figured it would at least be amusing to have him be stuck with the man for a while. He'd figure it out eventually. Probably.

At any rate, she was forced to admit that while she had liked Jeanne the dance wasn't supposed to mean much of anything. Instead she had discovered a surprisingly well-meaning woman who, despite her reputation for being a fearsome warrior, was a bit awkward at dancing.

She'd been further amazed that Jeanne continued to approach her afterwards. Dominique was forced to admit that didn't usually happen. People liked her well enough but she was a bit too nontraditional for men and women alike. Her sister was also a contributing factor to the avoidance she was sure.

But Jeanne was either unaware of these things or completely neutral to them. It was … refreshing. They often spent time together with Luca in tow who was an amusing individual in his own right. Dominique thought it was ridiculous to give so much responsibility to such a young person personally but she never mentioned it. That was just how the aristocracy worked.

Soon they began to talk about more personal matters such as Vanitas.

 _Why is that man involved with everything?_ Dominique had wondered irritably. First Noé was obsessed with him (and it was an obsession; Dominique knew how Noé got when he was curious about something and Vanitas had piqued that interest tenfold) and now Jeanne was obsessed with getting rid of him. At least that was something Dominique could understand even if she didn't have any real advice.

The fake date hadn't ultimately worked for example, Dominique could admit that, and Vanitas still hadn't learned his lesson, but she and Jeanne continued to spend time together afterwards.

"He just dashed off so suddenly," Jeanne confessed. "Is that normal? Do you think this means he's finally lost interest?" They were situated inside a local café, just the two of them for a change, and were catching up on events. Jeanne had already finished her dessert and was leaning forward in her urgency.

"It's a little strange," Dominique admitted. "Do you know why he did so?"

"I mentioned that Lord Ruthven had given me leave. He seemed to consider something and then dashed off."

Dominique considered that. She knew Vanitas had had issues with Ruthven in the past. The man's ability to infuriate others was becoming something of a legend but she didn't see why he'd leave for Ruthven's sake, although Vanitas was probably the paranoid type. Something must have set him off, she supposed. She drummed her fingers idly, a habit she'd never been fully able to break. Was there anything that man valued enough to take a rain check on pestering Jeanne?

"Ah, I think I have an idea," she drawled as she took a sip of tea. It should have been obvious.

"You do?"

"It was Noé." Maybe Noé's obsession wasn't so one sided. Lovely.

"Noé?" Jeanne looked utterly bewildered. "I suppose they do spend an awful lot of time together…?"

"Yes." Dominique hesitated. Her next piece of advice could very well mess up her own intentions with Noé but she couldn't afford to be so selfish both for Noé himself and for Jeanne. "It's possible that if you play that angle you might get rid of Vanitas."

Now Jeanne looked even more confused. "That angle?"

"Unfortunately." She looked down at her teacup. It was nearly empty.

"Vanitas's weak spot is Noé if I had to hazard a guess. You could say something along the lines of 'you're spending too much time with him.' Really make it seem like an issue, you see. He'd probably choose Noé over you." Dominique chuckled darkly. "It's not often that that's something to celebrate, is it?"

She twitched in surprise when a surprisingly gentle hand wrapped around her own. She hadn't realized she'd balled her own into a tight fist.

"I'm sorry, Lady Dominique. I've said something to upset you, haven't I?" Dominique stared back flabbergasted. When had she become so transparent? Her life in the aristocracy should have taught her better.

"No, you haven't done anything," she stammered out. Jeanne looked lovely when she was worrying about someone else. Dominique's heart gave a little clench. It was a familiar ache but she was used to associating it with someone else.

"Shall we discuss something else for now? I was thinking I would like your advice on some other matters."

"Of course. But you know it's a lovely day outside." What was she doing?

Jeanne glanced out the window. The Parisian streets were crowded with people bustling about and there was a general drone of sound. It was much like any other day. But there was something especially lovely about it. Maybe it was the company.

"I suppose so?" Jeanne didn't sound entirely convinced.

"Why don't we do something that is purely fun just for the sake of doing so? Things have gotten entirely too serious for a café date, don't you think?"

Jeanne flushed. "A d-date?"

Dominique let out an amused chuckle. "Only if you don't object, naturally."

Jeanne considered that for a moment before offering a timid smile.

"No, that would be fine, Lady Dominique."

"Then will you join me in a walk around our fine city, my lady?" She gave a little bow and extended her hand. "I hear that once you adjust to the constant trot of horses and the endless gossip of the locals it's actually quite enjoyable."

"That sounds wonderful." Jeanne took her hand and the two walked outside arm-in-arm. Jeanne immediately began asking questions about every little thing. Dominique was content to give the local lore and to let Jeanne's voice wash over her. The webs in the sky glimmered faintly overhead.

It had been ages since she'd done something unrelated to advising Noé or assisting her family with their day-to-day affairs. It had been longer still since she'd done anything that didn't involve maneuvering aristocratic politics. She'd have to ask Jeanne out more often. They finally reached a bridge where they settled to watch the river go by. Jeanne tightened her grip around Dominique's arm slightly.

"I think you were right," she murmured.

"How so?"

"I really did need to take some time to just do something fun. I'm glad to be Luca's chevalier but the transition hasn't always been easy."

"Compared to being a bourreau, you mean?

"I know it sounds strange," Jeanne added hastily. "I don't enjoy killing. But being a chevalier means I have to hold back. I'm not used to fighting in such a manner."

"I think I understand," Dominique replied lightly. "You're used to giving it your all in everything you do. It's admirable." Jeanne looked away, a pleased smile gracing her lips.

"Oh! It's so much later than I thought. I really must be getting back." She looked flustered once again.

"You have your duties. I understand." Dominique had her own as well. It was an unfortunate reality.

"Could we … do this again sometime?"

"I would be very pleased to do so. Let me escort you back."

Afterwards Dominique considered where things stood with Jeanne. She was forced to admit that she wasn't entirely sure where any of this was going. She'd had fleeting affairs but never anything permanent. Part of her was always waiting for Noé. She wondered if some part of her always would be. But this was different. She hadn't allowed herself to simply enjoy the company of another person in a very long time. Her heart gave that little clench again.

 _Oh, what have I gotten myself into?_

She found that, whatever it was, she wasn't terribly upset about it. Maybe she'd ask for another dance.


End file.
